Wrong Turn
by Jae Potter
Summary: Harry made a very bad decision, causing Hermione and Ron to turn their backs on him. He tries to get back hers and Ron's friendship, but would he succeed? H+Hr with R+L and bits of D+G. R+R!
1. Harry's New Life

Jae: And the great Jae Potter is back with a new fic! * lol *  
  
* Hermione comes in *  
  
Hermione: You wanted to see me Jessica?  
  
Jae: * Smiles * yeah mum.. I wanted to ask you about Cho Chang.  
  
Hermione: * looks uncomfortable * I think you should ask your father about her  
  
Jae: But mum! I want to know how you felt when dad was pining over her!  
  
Hermione: Oh all right1 Well it didn't really matter for me, as long as I have your father's friendship!  
  
Jae: aw.. But what made him change his mind?  
  
Hermione: Now THAT one, you have to ask him yourself!  
  
Jae: MUM! Okay.. * Looks at readers * okay guys! Enjoy this fic! And please don't flame me because this is my first shot at a romance/drama! Oh, and it may start out as Cho/Harry, but I assure you, it WILL be H/Hr if it kills me!  
  
Chapter 1: Harry's new life  
  
16-year old Harry Potter woke up, the sun streaming down from his four- poster bed. He looked around his room to find that everyone already left. 'I'm so lucky that it's a Saturday today,' Harry thought, his eyes lingering at Ron Weasley's bed a little longer before getting up to the bathroom. Once he was dressed and was going down the Great Hall, he met up with his girlfriend, Cho Chang. She beamed at the sight of him and ran to him, throwing her arms at him. Harry placed a smile and kissed her head.  
  
"Morning, sleepy-head," she said before claiming his mouth on hers.  
  
"Are we still on for Hogsmeade?" she asked after Harry broke off the kiss. Harry nodded. Cho kissed him one last time before entering the Great Hall, where they separated. Harry took a seat on the Gryffindor table and found himself sitting beside Ron.  
  
"Hello Ron," Harry said to Ron. Ron looked at him, rolled his eyes and leaned to his girlfriend, Lavender Brown. The next thing Harry knew, Ron and Lavender switched seats and Lavender was now sitting beside Harry. Lavender smiled at Harry.  
  
"Hello Harry," she said. Harry forced himself to smile before focusing on his breakfast. 'Here goes another day,' he sighed. When Harry started dating Cho, she couldn't get along with Hermione Granger and Ron and forced Harry to choose between her and his friends. Looking back now, he didn't know why he chose Cho over his friends, and as a result, Ron and Hermione hates him. As soon as he realized his mistake, he found out that he doesn't love Cho and that he's really in love with Hermione. The only thing that's stopping him is that he couldn't bear to break Cho's heart and the fact that Hermione loathes the sight of him. At that time, Harry heard Hermione laugh. He looked up from his food and saw Hermione going in the Great Hall with Dean Thomas. Harry's heart twisted at the sight of Hermione and Dean together. It was rumored that Hermione and Dean are going out, but no one really knows except for Ron, Lavender, Ginny and her boyfriend Draco Malfoy, but they wouldn't speak of it.  
  
Hermione took a seat across from Ron, Dean sitting beside her.  
  
"Morning Ron, Lav," she said, smiling. Ron smiled at her.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Lavender asked. Hermione and Dean looked at each other, hiding amused smiles.  
  
"We were just-" Hermione started.  
  
"-Owling Seamus," Dean finished. Hermione and Dean looked at each other once more while Ron and Lavender shared looks of confusion. Harry looked down at his food. He would give anything to be beside Hermione, instead of Dean.  
  
"Hello Harry," Harry looked up at Dean, who greeted him.  
  
"Hello," he said, but he was looking at Hermione. For a minute, Harry saw the pain he had caused her in her eyes, but it left the moment he saw it and her eyes had become blank before she looked away.  
  
"Hey! Who took my muffin?" she said. She looked at Ron, who's mouth was full.  
  
"You didn't have a muffin," he said, sending bits of food flying everywhere. Hermione wiped her face, glaring at Ron.  
  
"Can you not speak when you're eating MY muffin?" she said, but the way her eyes were twinkling gave her away. Ron gave a lopsided grin before swallowing his food.  
  
"So, we still on for today?" he said. Hermione nodded happily.  
  
"I wouldn't back out on you," she said, and Harry closed his eyes. He could feel 8 pairs of eyes burning a hole on his back until he couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and left the Great Hall.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and Cho entered The Three Broomsticks. Harry went over to the counter to order the butterbeers while Cho looked for a table. Madame Rosmerta smiled at seeing Harry.  
  
"3 butterbeers, coming right up," she said as soon as Harry was across from her. Harry looked down on the ground.  
  
"Actually, make that 2 butterbeers," he replied. Madame Rosmerta frowned.  
  
"Ron and Hermione had another argument?" she asked. Harry shook his head, avoiding her gaze. Rosmerta saw how sad Harry was, and decided to leave him alone. When she gave Harry the butterbeers he ordered and he paid for it, he turned and almost knocked into Ron.  
  
"Can you watch where you're going?" he cried, glaring daggers at Harry. Harry bit the inside of his cheeks to prevent from saying anything that he might regret.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled, and went over to Cho. Cho smiled at him when he returned.  
  
"I'm just going to the bathroom, okay?" she said and kissed him on the cheek before leaving. Harry sighed. He didn't know how long he could take this. While he was sulking, he heard Hermione speaking.  
  
"Why do you look upset Ron?" he heard her ask Ron.  
  
"HE doesn't look where he was going and almost spilled butterbeer on me," he replied. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Ron, leave him alone. As long as he doesn't bother us, we shouldn't bother him," she said. There was hesitation until Ron spoke again.  
  
"You know I'm only doing this because of what he's done to you, right?" he said. Harry frowned. What did he do to Hermione that made Ron so angry at him?  
  
'What do you think? You hurt her,' came the voice inside Harry's head. He sighed in agreement. He heard Hermione speak and decided to listen.  
  
"I know that Ron, and I appreciate to what you're doing, but he's not bothering me, so I'm okay," Hermione said. Harry figured that Hermione didn't want to speak about it anymore, because she changed the subject.  
  
"Ron, what do you say we go to Zonko's? I hear that they just got a fresh batch of dungbombs. Besides, I have to buy Dean some because he's running out," she said. The next thing Harry knew, Ron and Hermione stood up and left The Three Broomsticks, and as soon as they left, Cho came back. When she sat down, she noticed Harry, all color gone from his face.  
  
"Are you okay, Harry?" she asked. Harry looked up.  
  
"Can we go back? I suddenly feel ill," he replied. Cho nodded and got up, Harry following her. They passed by Zonko's, where he saw Hermione and Ron laughing at something. Harry turned away because he could feel tears welling up in his eyes and went inside the carriage to take him back to Hogwarts.  
  
Jae: EEK! It's so dramatic! I'm such an amateur at this!  
  
* T.J. comes in *  
  
T.J.: Stop yelling Jae! You're giving me a headache!  
  
Jae: Let me guess: Sirius put a spider in your bed, and you woke up, you screamed your arse off  
  
T.J. * blushes * Jae! Why do you do this to me?  
  
Jae: * laughs* because I love you!  
  
T.J. * grumbles before leaving the room *  
  
Jae: Okay guys! Please review! And PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME! I PROMISE IT WILL BE H/Hr!!! 


	2. Potions class

Jae: * sigh * Friday.. I love Fridays, don't you Andrew?  
  
Andrew: Less talk, more relaxing  
  
* Jae throws a pillow at Andrew *  
  
Jae: Anyway, hello my dear readers and this is the second chapter of my first ever drama/romance fic "Wrong Turn".  
  
Andrew: And I'm here at Jae's house because my parents decided to visit! I want food. Did aunt Hermione make anything?  
  
Jae: * rolls eyes * yes, she made an apple pie, but you have a competition with my brother on that.  
  
Andrew: T.J.? I could take him any day!  
  
Jae: * laughs * yeah, the last time you did, you ended up not being able to talk because T.J. put a silencing charm on you because you kept complaining that you lost against him.  
  
Andrew: * glares * He cheated, okay?  
  
Jae: How could he cheat? You were racing on broomsticks, and don't say he had a better one than yours because you both have the same broomsticks!  
  
Andrew: * pouts *  
  
Jae: * laughs * Okay guys! Enjoy this second chapter!  
  
Wrong Turn: Potions Class  
  
~*~ Library ~*~  
  
Dean walked over to the table where Hermione was working by herself. He took a seat in front of her, and that's when he noticed the people around them staring and whispering at them. He did the first thing that came into his mind: He stuck his tongue out at them. When he did, everyone looked away. He smirked and leaned back on the chair, staring at Hermione who did not look up from the parchment that she was writing in. Dean decided to make his presence known.  
  
"When are you going to tell everyone that we're not going out?" he asked. Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"Well hello to you too," she smiled. Dean smiled. Hermione has changed from a bushy-haired, bucktooth, bossy know-it-all girl into a straight-haired, carefree, good-natured woman. Hermione is still the smartest witch in Hogwarts, but her life didn't revolve around it anymore.  
  
"Dean, are you okay?" Hermione's voice broke Dean's thoughts. He nodded.  
  
"I'm good, but you still didn't answer my question," he said. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Well it's no use to deny it to the people. Whatever I say, they would just keep thinking the opposite, so might as well don't pay attention," she replied. Dean smirked. Trust Hermione to think about these things logically. 'She does have a point though,' he thought. Hermione finished writing at the parchment and handed it to him, who took it. The parchment was filled with lyrics of a song. Dean studied it, and then it clicked.  
  
"Writing another song about Harry?" he asked. Hermione bit her lip, avoiding his gaze. Dean knows that Hermione is in love with Harry, and losing his friendship and from Cho must have broke her heart, which resulted in her running to him for comfort. Dean looked back at the parchment.  
  
"I made a lot of songs that I dedicated to you," Hermione said. Dean laughed.  
  
"I know Mione," he replied. He was grateful for it too, because the songs that Hermione dedicated to him were really sweet. He was amazed at how well Hermione writes songs and sings them.  
  
"When are we going to tell Ron, Lavender, Ginny and Draco about these?" he asked. Hermione looked thoughtful.  
  
"Well, The Head Boy and Girl Roger Davies and this girl from Hufflepuff that I have yet to learn the name decided to make a ball for their last time in Hogwarts, and I'm thinking of performing then," Hermione explained. Dean nodded.  
  
"Not a bad idea," he said. During fifth year, Dean and his old-time-friend- before-he-left-for-America Seamus Finnigan made a wrong turn and ended up in a room that looked like a muggle music studio. Since they both love music, it didn't take them long to figure out how to work it (with a little help from magic of course!). As soon as they did, they found Hermione, singing a song while heading to the Gryffindor Common Room. They showed her the studio and wanted her to sing for them. At first Hermione didn't want to, but when Harry chose Cho over her and Ron, she found comfort in making songs and singing them.  
  
".. Until then, you promise you won't say anything? Dean? Dean!" Dean blinked rapidly before focusing on Hermione, who looked impatient.  
  
"Sorry, lost my head there for a moment," he said. Hermione shook her head, but her smile gave her away.  
  
"I promise I won't tell them anything about this, so therefore, I must hide this because Malfoy's coming," He said, folding the parchment before placing it in his pocket. Dean looked at Hermione.  
  
"Same time tonight?" he asked. Hermione nodded. As if on cue, Draco reached their table.  
  
"Hey Draco," Hermione smiled. Draco smiled back.  
  
"Hello Malfoy," Dean said. Draco looked at Dean.  
  
"Hey you two, Potions is about to start," he said. Hermione gathered her books, standing up. Dean took some of her books, and Hermione smiled gratefully at him.  
  
"Let's go then," she said, and the three of them headed to the Potions class together.  
  
~*~ Potions ~*~  
  
"Today, we will be making a shrinking potion," Professor Snape told his class.  
  
"The ingredients are already up in the board, so please copy it and I will assign who your partner would be. Thomas and Malfoy, Brown and Weasley, Granger and Potter.." Harry perked up at hearing his and Hermione's name. He watched Hermione, who was busy copying the ingredients, and immediately froze when hearing her name being partnered up with him. Over at Hermione's table, Ron was patting her knee.  
  
"It'll be okay, Hermione. If he tries anything, I'll hex him," he said. Hermione gave him a tight smile. Hermione stood up.  
  
"I'm done copying, so I guess I better go," she said, her voice quivering. She would have to work with Harry, and this is the first time they would actually communicate ever since Harry left her and Ron. She gave one last look at Ron, Lavender, Dean and Draco who gave her a sympathetic smile before she headed to Harry's table. Hermione took a deep breath before dropping herself on the chair beside Harry.  
  
"Okay, let's work on this," she said, not looking at Harry as she took out the ingredients. Harry was having a different situation. He found that he couldn't speak to Hermione and could only watch her beautiful face as she concentrated on mixing all the ingredients in the cauldron. In what seemed like forever, he finally found his voice.  
  
"Loosen up, Hermione. I still think of you as my friend, you know," he said. Apparently, it was the wrong thing to say because he saw Hermione grip the stirring rod harder until her knuckles were white.  
  
"Potter, I really don't want to discuss personal matters while I'm doing this," Harry flinched at the cold tone in her voice. 'You did this to her, so you have no one to blame but yourself,' he reminded himself. He tried again anyway.  
  
"But-" Hermione interrupted him.  
  
"Pass me a vial," she said. Harry sighed and handed her a vial, and she expertly put some of the shrinking potion in it and closing it. Hermione studied the shrinking potion and wrote something on the parchment. Harry just watched her. 'Why did I choose Cho over you?' this question kept repeating itself in his head. He swallowed the lump in his throat.  
  
"Hermione, please here me out. I never meant to-" But Hermione interrupted him once more.  
  
"Done," she said. She tossed the vial at Harry.  
  
"Keep it, I don't want it," she said before gathering her things. Harry grabbed her arm.  
  
"Please Hermione, let me explain everything," he pleaded. His heart pricked when he saw a tear roll down from Hermione's face and landed on his arm.  
  
"Just let me go," she whispered. Harry hesitated before letting go of her. At that moment, Snape spoke.  
  
"All right class, dismissed," he said. Hermione ran out of the classroom, Harry following her with his eyes. He picked up his books, only to have a hand stop it from getting picked up. He looked up to see an angry Ron.  
  
"What did you do to her?" he spat out. Harry stared back at him calmly.  
  
"I'm warning you Potter, make her cry again and I will have your head," Ron said before storming off, Lavender hot on his trail. Harry closed his eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry Hermione," he whispered before leaving. Little did he know that Dean was there, watching him. He shook his head.  
  
"If you only knew Harry," he said.  
  
Jae: Okay! I'm done this chapter that explains the truth between Dean and my mum!  
  
* Harry comes in *  
  
Jae: Hey dad  
  
Harry: Hello sweetie  
  
Jae: Do you need anything?  
  
Harry: No, I just wanted to show you something. * He pulls Andrew in front of him, who has an apple for a head *  
  
Jae: * laughing * let me guess: T.J. beat you to the apple pie, so you tried to hex him but you missed and he transfigured your head into an apple.  
  
Andrew: * glares at Jae * shut up  
  
Jae: * laughs harder *  
  
Harry: you kids be good now! * Looks at Andrew one more time before chuckling and leaving Jae's room *  
  
Andrew: Come on Jae! I know that you know how to get my head back.  
  
Jae: * red from laughing * But red looks good on you! * Ducks from a pillow * okay, okay. All right everyone! You know what to do! Read and review! Bye! 


	3. Harry Finds Out

T.J.: Hello everyone! Jae can't be here right now because she's sick * chuckles * you should see her right now! She's a mess!  
  
Jae: Um, T.J.? In case you've forgotten, you're in my room, and I could kick you out anytime I want  
  
T.J.: Okay, okay! I'm sorry! * whispers to the readers * but you should really see her! Her hair's bushier than ever and-  
  
Jae: TYLER JAMES ERIC POTTER! SHUT UP!!!!  
  
T.J.: * laughs * you know Jae, if you weren't my sister, I'd date you 'cause your temper can be a turn on * ducks a pillow * hey!  
  
Jae: You're so nasty! I don't know how I could put up with you for 15 years!  
  
T.J.: Go to sleep.. You'll feel better  
  
Jae: * sigh * oh all right.. * Goes to sleep *  
  
T.J.: All right guys! Enjoy the fic!  
  
Jae: T.J., I won't be able to get to sleep if you're going to yell!  
  
T.J.: Sorry! * Whispers * here's chapter three!  
  
Chapter 3: Harry finds out  
  
Harry sighed as he made his way to the Gryffindor Tower after dropping Cho off the Ravenclaw Tower. 'I'll have to break up with her sooner or later, but the question is, when and how?' Harry asked himself this question over and over again. It was 30 minutes after curfew, that's why Harry was surprised to hear laughter coming from the hallway. Harry froze. 'Lucky I have my invisibility cloak on,' he thought as he waited for the people to come. Moments later, Dean and Hermione came in the hallway, and Harry tensed. He saw Dean holding Hermione's hand, and she was giggling. They looked like they were heading somewhere, and Harry debated whether to follow them or not. Finally, curiosity got the best of him and he ran after them. He started walking when he was a good distance away from them, but not far as to not hear them.  
  
"Hermione, will you stop laughing? Filch will catch us if you keep on laughing," Dean said, still holding Hermione's hand. Hermione tried to stop laughing, but she ended up choking it out.  
  
"I can't! It's very funny what said to Ron to get him away from us," she said, then burst out giggling again. Harry could see Dean smiling.  
  
"It WAS pretty amusing," he replied. They started talking about other things, but Harry wasn't paying attention. He was partly paying attention to where they were going; he couldn't remember ever going this way. He was also paying attention to the fact that Dean STILL hasn't let go of Hermione's hand. Suddenly, they stopped in front of a portrait that was playing a violin.  
  
"Hello, Sir Andrew," Hermione said, giving him the smile that Harry always admired. The portrait stopped playing and it turned around, revealing a man just at his mid 20's. He smiled back at Hermione and Dean.  
  
"Hermione! Dean! It's been a long time since you visited me, is it not?" he said. Dean chuckled.  
  
"Actually, Sir Andrew, we just saw you yesterday," Dean said. Sir Andrew blinked rapidly.  
  
"Did you really?" he asked. Hermione laughed while nodding.  
  
"Sir Andrew, would you kindly please let us in?" Dean asked. Sir Andrew bowed to them before the portrait swung open. Dean pulled the still- laughing Hermione, and Harry followed closely behind. What he saw made his jaw drop. The room was filled with what looked like muggle equipment, but he knows (according to Hermione) that muggle electronics doesn't work in the wizarding world, so there has to be some magic involved in the equipment. He watched as Dean let go of Hermione's hand (to his relief) and went over to the place with many buttons while Hermione went over to a spot with a microphone and headphones. While Dean worked with over on the other side, Hermione fixed herself in the spot, placing the headphones over her head, adjusting the microphone and fixing papers in the music stand. Finally, Dean looked up at Hermione.  
  
"Are you ready to try out the song you made?" Dean asked. Hermione nodded and smiled sadly. Harry tensed. He knows that it has something to do to him because of the way she smiled, so he paid close attention. Dean held up his hand, and counting down to one. When he did, a slow music started playing, and Hermione started to sing.  
  
I heard he sang a lullaby  
  
I heard he sang it from his heart  
  
When I found out thought I would die  
  
Because the lullaby was mine  
  
I heard he sealed it with a kiss  
  
He gently kissed her cherry lips  
  
I found that so hard to believe  
  
Because his kiss belonged to me  
  
Harry was stunned. Hermione's voice sounded so angelic, but the song sounded sad that he didn't know whether to be miserable or not.  
  
How could an angel break my heart  
  
Why didn't he catch my falling star  
  
I wish I didn't wish so hard  
  
Maybe I wished our love apart  
  
How could an angel break my heart  
  
Harry then knew that the song was dedicated to him. 'Did I hurt you this badly?' he asked himself.  
  
I heard her face was white as rain  
  
Soft as a rose that blooms in may  
  
He keeps her picture in a frame  
  
And when he sleeps he calls her name  
  
I wonder if she makes him smile  
  
The way he used to smile at me  
  
I hope she doesn't make him laugh  
  
Because his laugh belongs to me  
  
Something occurred to Harry. 'Hermione, you're not the only one who's hurting,' he thought. 'I'm hurting at the fact that I can't be with you,'  
  
How could an angel break my heart  
  
Why didn't he catch my falling star  
  
I wish I didn't wish so hard  
  
Maybe I wished our love apart  
  
How could an angel break my heart  
  
Dean watched Hermione closely as she sang the song. He knew that she was singing the song from the bottom of her heart, and it was so intense that Dean could actually feel the sadness that Hermione is throwing in the song.  
  
Oh my soul is dying it's crying  
  
I'm trying to understand  
  
Please help me  
  
Hermione was really trying hard not to cry by singing this song, but when she sang the bridge, she knew she was a goner. And she was right. After she sang the last line, she could feel her tears rolling down her cheek.  
  
How could an angel break my heart  
  
Why didn't he catch my falling star  
  
I wish I didn't wish so hard  
  
Maybe I wished our love apart  
  
How could an angel break my heart  
  
As the last note hung in the air, Harry, who was still stunned, saw Hermione crying. He was going to go over to her and comfort her, when he realized that she didn't know he was there. So with deep regret, he let Dean walk over to her and comfort her.  
  
Dean wrapped his arms tightly around Hermione, who buried her face in his chest. He rubbed her back while Hermione used his shirt as a handkerchief.  
  
"Just let it out, Mione. It'll be all right," he whispered in her ear as she sobbed. After a few moments, Hermione finally stopped crying. She slowly let go of Dean and wiped the last of her tears.  
  
"Why does this song always do that to me?" she asked, giving Dean a weak smile. Dean returned her smile.  
  
"You did wonderful, as always," he said. Hermione sniffed.  
  
"Will I be able to get over Harry?" she asked. Dean looked into Hermione's eyes.  
  
"You won't, because he took so much space in your heart already," he replied. Hermione smiled and kissed Dean on the cheek before giving him a hug, which he gladly returned. Harry watched all this in jealousy and sorrow. When Hermione and Dean pulled away, Hermione smiled brightly.  
  
"You always know how to make me feel better. Thanks," she said. Dean winked at her. Hermione hooked arms with Dean.  
  
"Come on, I'm hungry. What do you say we go and grab some food in the kitchen before heading back?" she asked. Dean grinned.  
  
"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" he replied. Hermione laughed and started walking.  
  
"Come on, bottomless-pit-for-a-stomach," she said, leading Dean out. Hermione thought she heard someone say her name, but she brushed it off and walked out of the room. What she didn't know was that she couldn't have been more right.  
  
T.J.: Okay, that's the end of this chapter! And please forgive Jae for it's angsty-ness, but she does have a plan for this, and everything will be the way she wanted it to be!  
  
* Hermione comes in *  
  
Hermione: Tyler, are you bothering your sister?  
  
T.J.: no mum! I'm simply watching over her  
  
Hermione: * narrows eyes * why don't I believe you?  
  
T.J.: Honest!  
  
Hermione: * sighs * all right then.. * Leaves the door *  
  
T.J.: Why can't I be trusted? Well, Jae would really like it if you read and review, so please do so! See ya! Oh, and the song is from the muggle singer Toni Braxton, not Jae. * Laughs evilly, until Jae throws another pillow at him ("Shut up!!! I'm trying to sleep here!!!") * 


	4. Conflicts Occur

Jae: AAHH! This is NOT happening! I'm sorry for not posting up this chapter sooner, but T.J. and I have been VERY busy. Why you ask? T.J., you answer  
  
T.J.: Well, to make things short, our darling parents had a fight. Yup, that's right. They had a fight. Something they rarely do. What did they fight about, you asked? Jae, you take this one  
  
Jae: Well, my dad came home 3 days ago, all wounded and bleeding from battling.. "evil". I guess that's one of the disadvantages of his job as an Auror. My mum got worried and started fixing him almost immediately, but my father just pushed her away and screamed about her always saying that he can't take care of himself. My mother got was shocked that he'd do that, then ran to T.J., and I crying. After that, she got angry and refused to talk to my dad, who's practically walking down on his knees almost everyday, begging for her forgiveness. Sometimes, dad is such a git; don't you think so, T.J.?  
  
T.J.: couldn't have said it better myself, dear Jae  
  
Jae: Why would he do that, you wonder? T.J., if you please  
  
T.J.: He was angry at the fact that "evil" is after him again and that he got that idea of pushing-us-away-would-not-make-us-a-target-to-get-to-him once more. Jae, how many times has he had that idea everytime he makes contact with situations like these?  
  
Jae: I can't remember. I lost count after 50. * Knock on the door *  
  
Harry: Jae, T.J., can I talk to you guys for a minute? It's about your mother  
  
Jae: * Looks at T.J. * Hey, I talked to him already, it's your turn now  
  
T.J.: * sighs * oh all right. * Leaves the room to talk to Harry *  
  
Jae: All right guys! Sorry for the delay, but here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4: Conflicts occur  
  
Hermione was silently working on her Arithmancy homework in the library, unaware of the world around her, when she felt someone sit across from her. 'It's probably just Dean,' she thought, so she continued working. She knew Dean had a bad habit of sitting across from her and watch her work without speaking and would only do so when he gets bored, so she was used to it. But when the person across from her spoke, she immediately tensed.  
  
"Hermione, I want to talk to you."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and wished that she was only hearing things, but when she slowly opened her eyes and looked up, she wished she hadn't, because she wasn't hearing things. Right across from her is not Dean, but none other than Harry. Hermione started gathering her things as fast as she could and took off. Too bad Harry had quick reflexes and grabbed her arm before she could go any further. 'Damn him and his Quidditch abilities,' she thought.  
  
"Hermione, please hear me out," he said again. Hermione glared at him and yanked her arm off his grasp.  
  
"You made yourself clear a month ago, and I see no reason for me to hear you out anymore," she replied. Hermione knew that her voice quivered, and her eyes suddenly filled with tears, but she refused to give in to Harry's emerald green eyes, that were now suddenly filled with pain and sorrow. 'Dammit Hermione, don't give in to him!' she silently scolded herself. Hermione turned and walked out of the library, finally letting her tears to fall.  
  
"You're weak, Granger," Hermione muttered to herself, wiping her tears. She was surprised when someone grabbed her arm once more. She turned to see Harry again.  
  
"Just let me explain-" he was interrupted by someone calling him. They both turned to see Cho coming towards them. She pulled Harry away from Hermione and glared at her, who in turn stared back calmly at her.  
  
"How DARE you touch MY Harry!" she yelled. Hermione only blinked. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Cho-" he said but Cho interrupted him again.  
  
"I know what she's doing Harry. She's trying to get you back, but you know what? I'm not going to let her," she said. Then she looked back at Hermione with pure hatred in her eyes.  
  
"If you know what's best for you, then you better stay away from Harry. Got it?" she hissed. Hermione smirked and stared straight at Harry, who shivered at the coldness that's coming from her usually warm, brown eyes.  
  
"Well you don't have to worry, because I plan to," she said before she left. Harry clenched his fist in anger and turned to Cho, who seemed satisfied with what she did.  
  
"Cho, can you do me a huge favour?" he said through gritted teeth. Cho turned to him with a smile that annoys him.  
  
"You know I'll do anything for you Harry," she said with a syrupy voice, reaching for his hand. Harry took his hand before it became in contact with Cho's, and he fought hard not to roll his eyes at the sound of her voice.  
  
"Stay out of my business," he said, looking straight into her eyes before leaving Cho standing alone in the hallway.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny watched everything that just happened in the hallway. The way Hermione wouldn't let Harry apologize to what he did, and Cho coming and telling Hermione to get away from Harry. She had just came back from her walk with Draco, and when she saw Hermione come out of the library with tears falling down her face, she ran to her, but stopped immediately when Harry came out seconds after and caught up with her. She stood there, rooted to the ground as she watch the whole thing, and for once, she felt bad for Harry. It's not his fault that he has a bad girlfriend and that the one he wants hates him.  
  
"Oh Harry, what have you gotten yourself into?" she whispered as she watch Harry walk to the Gryffindor Tower, looking defeated.  
  
"At least you're trying to fix things again," she mumbled and followed Harry.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey guys, do you know where my favourite quill is?" Ron, Lavender, Dean and Ginny turn to see Hermione coming down to the Common Room with a pink nightgown that stopped at her knees and bunny slippers. Hermione blushed when All 4 of them started saying how cute she looked especially with her hair in pigtails.  
  
"Okay guys, quit it and tell me where my favourite quill is! I seem to have misplaced it," she said, sitting down between Dean and Ron.  
  
"Can you look for it tomorrow? You probably just put in your bag," Ginny said. Hermione shook her head stubbornly.  
  
"Why are you looking for it Hermione? You plan on working while you sleep?" Dean teased, but he earned a slap from Hermione.  
  
"Ow! I swear you hit hard for a girl," he said, rubbing his arm. Hermione glared.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean, Thomas?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him. Dean just winked at her.  
  
"When was the last time you used it Mione?" Lavender asked, resting her head on Ron's shoulder. Hermione thought hard.  
  
"The last time I used it was when I was working in the library.." she trailed off, and her eyes suddenly clouded over. Fortunately, no one noticed, except Ginny. Hermione stood up.  
  
"I think I left it in the library, so I'll just go and get it," she said and without waiting for a response, she darted to the girls' dormitories and coming back out with Dean's dark blue track pants that was too big for her and Ron's white shirt that was also too big for her. She was wearing a dark blue long-sleeved shirt under Ron's white shirt. She was still wearing her pigtails, and she had on white sneakers.  
  
"So you had my pants all along? I was looking for it all over the place!" Dean exclaimed, and seeing Ron give him a suspicious look, he shrugged.  
  
"What?" he asked. Ron also noticed his shirt.  
  
"Hey! I remember that shirt! It's the one I gave you to use as your pajamas at the Burrow last summer, when yours was getting washed! Why didn't you ever give that back to me?" he asked. Hermione blushed.  
  
"It's not my fault that I find Dean's pants and your shirt comfortable!" she exclaimed. Lavender giggled.  
  
"I actually think that the outfit you're wearing right now is pretty cute," she said. Ginny nodded in agreement. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Well, I'll just go to the library and get my quill then come back. Be back in a flash!" she said before leaving the Common Room. When she left, Ron looked at Dean.  
  
"How in the world did she get a hold of your pants?!" he exclaimed.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione smiled to herself as she made her way to the Gryffindor Tower. She has been right all along. Her quill WAS in the library, and she was glad that it was still there where she had first left it. Her smile faded when she turned the corner and saw Harry walking. She quietly followed him, so he wouldn't know that she was there, but flinched when she bumped into a suit of Armour. Harry turned, seeing Hermione turning back, and silently thanked the world for giving him another chance. He quickly ran after her and grabbed her sleeve.  
  
"Hermione, will you please just listen to me?" he pleaded. That's when he noticed what she was wearing. Even in baggy clothes and a pigtail, Hermione managed to make herself look beautiful.. Wait a minute.. Is that Ron's shirt?!  
  
Hermione sighed. 'When will this nightmare end?' she thought to herself before turning to look at Harry, yanking the sleeve of her shirt from him.  
  
"If I listen to you, would you leave me alone?" she asked. Harry thought hard about this one. If he made Hermione listen to him, and promised that to her, but she forgive him, there's really no use to leave her alone if they become friends again.. Or maybe something more.. 'Oh I hope that happens,' he thought. He looked at Hermione's eyes.  
  
"I promise," he whispered. Hermione held his gaze for awhile, silently wanting to have his eyes look at her with as much love as she have for him, but she knew that it would never happen. So she crossed her arms.  
  
"I'm waiting, and you better make a good explanation because I plan to keep the vow I made to your girlfriend," she said, noting the fact that Harry flinched when she mentioned "girlfriend". Harry took a deep breath before starting.  
  
"First off, I'm sorry for putting you and Ron through so much-" he was interrupted once more by a spell that took Hermione's wand flying into the air and landing into Cho's hand. Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"I warned you Granger," she voice full of venom and her almond eyes burning in hatred.  
  
"I told you to stay away from Harry, but did you listen? NO! You're one stubborn girl, and now you're going to pay," she said, pointing her wand at Hermione, but Harry went in front of Hermione.  
  
"What are you doing Cho?! Do you want us to get expelled?!" he yelled. Cho smiled at him.  
  
"Don't worry so much sweetie, I casted a silencing charm so no one can here Granger scream," Cho's smile turned into a smirk.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" she yelled to Hermione, who flew back and hit the wall, knocking the wind out of her. Harry looked at Hermione, horrified, when a trickle of blood made its way down her face. He looked back at Cho, his green eyes blazing. He walked over to Cho, grabbed Hermione's wand and glared at her, who looked scared.  
  
"From now on, as far as I'm concerned, you and I are OVER!" he hissed at her. Cho swallowed hard, and ran to the Ravenclaw Tower, crying all the way. Harry ran to Hermione and picked her up. His heart broke at the sight of Hermione unconscious and bleeding. He wiped the blood from her face, and he noticed that the cut was deeper than he thought. He turned to the Hospital Wing, to find Ginny, Lavender, Dean and Ron looking at him and Hermione, their eyes filled with anger for Cho and sorrow for Hermione.  
  
"Harry," Lavender started, looking back from him to Hermione then back. Harry just held Hermione closer to him.  
  
"Let me take her from you," Ron offered. Harry stepped back.  
  
"I'm carrying her to the Hospital Wing, and that's that," he said before walking away from them. He felt them following him, but all he cared about was the unconscious girl in his arms.  
  
"I won't lose you this time, Hermione," he whispered.  
  
Jae: Done chapter 4! YAY! I'm so proud of myself!  
  
* T.J. comes in *  
  
Jae: so what did dad say?  
  
T.J.: He was just wondering if mum is still angry with him  
  
Jae: * rolls eyes * Isn't it obvious, how mum STILL won't talk to him? Honestly! They're acting worse than we do when we fight!  
  
T.J.: * sighs * I know, and it's getting annoying. What do you think we should do to get them back together?  
  
Jae: * smiled mischievously * Well, if we're going to do this, then we need Sirius and Remus here. Care to do the honour of writing to them to make them come here?  
  
T.J.: * stares blankly at Jae * sometimes, you're scary when you smile like that, but since most of your plans never backfire, I'll go along with it. * Leaves the room *  
  
Jae: Finally! I don't know how long I can stand my parents so miserable when they love each other so much! Well guys, you know what to do! Read and Review! And I'm so happy that summer's here, but T.J. and I STILL have to worry about exams! Dammit! Oh well. Until next time! Bye! 


	5. Resolution

Jae: Hello everyone! I guess you guys want an update of how my parents are, huh? Well, the good news is that they're not fighting anymore, thanks to me, Sirius and Remus.. And maybe a little bit for T.J. * winks *  
  
* T.J. comes in, holding the fifth Harry Potter book *  
  
T.J.: it's amazing how the author of this book can make dad sound like a madman * throws the book at Jae * here, it's full of Dad and Cho that it makes me sick. Maybe you can use it for you fic  
  
Jae: * gives the book back to T.J. * no thanks. I don't need it anymore. And how can you be so mean to Cho? You know, I met her in Diagon Alley, and she was a pretty sweet lady.  
  
T.J.: * laughs * that's funny. In your fic, you make her sound like the most horrible person on earth * ducks a pillow that was thrown at him, but gets scratched by Crookshanks *  
  
Jae: Good one Crookshanks! Come here * takes Crookshanks, who purrs in response *  
  
T.J. * glares at Crookshanks * I wonder why mum keeps that thing. It's evil, I tell you * Jae sticks her tongue at him * oh, real mature Jae * leaves to heal the scratches *  
  
Jae: * laughs * that should teach him! Okay guys, enjoy this chapter! Oh, and for future reference, Uncle Ron and mum are NOT going to end up together, okay?  
  
Chapter 5: Resolution  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes, and when sunlight hit her eyes, her head throbbed and she moaned in pain. She blinked rapidly to get used to the sunlight, but her head wouldn't stop hurting.  
  
"So you finally decided to wake up, huh?" Hermione turned her head to the right to see Ron smiling at her. She smiled weakly and tried to speak, but her mouth was dry. She motioned for Ron to give her a drink, which he obeyed. Once she got a drink, Ron helped her to sit up. Her head stopped throbbing.  
  
"What am I doing here?" she asked in a small voice. Ron looked at her quizzically.  
  
"You can't remember?" he asked. Hermione thought hard.  
  
"All I can remember is that I looked for my quill, then I bumped into Harry, and.." Hermione felt her head throbbing again, and she absently rubbed her temple.  
  
"The next thing I know is that I'm here," she finished. She looked at Ron, who was watching her intently.  
  
"Let me fill you in: Cho saw you and Harry talking and she thought it was wise to disarm you," Ron said.  
  
"You were knocked unconscious and that was when Harry broke up with Cho. He took you to the Hospital Wing, where you are now, and you haven't woke up since." Hermione was confused.  
  
"How long was I out?" she asked. Ron smirked.  
  
"5 days," he said. Hermione's jaw dropped.  
  
"Wha-why-how-" Hermione stuttered, and Ron laughed.  
  
"Well, it seems that the cut on your head went VERY deep, and for a minute, we thought you would go into a coma (according to Madame Pomfrey), but she healed your cut and she told us that you won't go into a coma, but you would be unconscious for a few days," he explained. Then he went serious.  
  
"Harry wouldn't leave your side ever since he brought you to the Hospital Wing," he said. Hermione looked around, but she didn't see Harry anywhere. Ron saw the look of confusion in Hermione's face and smiled.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey managed to kick him out just an hour ago and told him that if he didn't get some rest, she would make sure that he would be locked in the boys' dormitories until he DOES get some rest, so he had no choice but to go." He said. Suddenly, he looked scared at the look Hermione's giving him.  
  
"You're friends with him again," Hermione stated. Ron closed his eyes and sighed. He knew this was going to come up any minute.  
  
"He saved your life Mione," he said, avoiding Hermione's gaze.  
  
"The least I could do was befriend him to repay him for saving you," Ron looked back at Hermione, who was now looking at her hands.  
  
"I understand," Hermione whispered, but loud enough for Ron to hear. He bit his lip.  
  
"Does that mean I have to befriend him too?" Ron was surprised at this question, but quickly recovered and took Hermione's hand.  
  
"That's completely your choice, and whatever choice you make, I'm always here to support you," he said. Hermione finally looked at Ron and gave him a grateful smile before hugging him.  
  
"Mr. Weasley! My patient has just woken up and you decide to not let her rest? I will not accept that!" Madame Pomfrey's voice made Ron release Hermione instantly. Madame Pomfrey took Ron by the collar and started dragging him out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
"You can visit Miss Granger AFTER I've looked at her, now GO! Don't make me do the same to you as what I did to Mr. Potter- Mr. Weasley, if you don't stop wiggling, I will write a letter to your mother!" she exclaimed, and pushed Ron to the door, but before she could do that, Ron waved to Hermione, who was watching the scene with an amused smile. Once the door was closed, Madame Pomfrey looked at Hermione.  
  
"5 days of missing classes, and I know how much you love classes, so let me just check if you'll be okay so I'll let you go, understand Miss Granger?" she asked. Hermione nodded and prepared herself to the usual poking and prodding Madame Pomfrey does whenever she checks her patients.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron stumbled into the Common Room, beaming.  
  
"SHE'S AWAKE!" he exclaimed to Lavender, Ginny, Dean and Harry, who were all sitting in the sofa near the fireplace. As soon as he said this, everyone beamed.  
  
"When can we see her?" Ginny asked. Ron sat down beside Lavender and put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I'm not sure, because Madame Pomfrey kicked me out," he said. Dean snorted.  
  
"What did you do, sneak up on Hermione and decided to scare her so she would wake up?" he asked, and Ginny slapped him in the arm, laughing. Dean rubbed his arm.  
  
"What is it with girls and slapping guys in the arms?!" he exclaimed. Ron smirked.  
  
"You deserve it anyway," he said. Ginny stood up.  
  
"I'm going to go and tell Draco about Hermione," she said, and bolted out of the Common Room. Lavender stood up after Ginny.  
  
"I'll go and bring some clothes for Hermione to wear when she leaves the Hospital Wing," she said and kissed Ron quickly on the lips before going to the girls' dormitories. Dean stood up.  
  
"I'm going to get food for Hermione in the kitchens," he said, and left. Ron stood up and sat across from Harry, who was quiet all this time.  
  
"Did you tell her?" Harry asked quietly, staring at the fireplace. Ron followed his gaze.  
  
"I did," he said. Harry looked at him.  
  
"Did she forgive me too?" he asked. Ron sighed.  
  
"Harry, I couldn't make her forgive you because I did. But I did make her think about it," he said. Harry looked at the fireplace again.  
  
"I guess that's a no," he muttered. Ron shook his head.  
  
"You hurt her badly, so you can't expect for her to forgive you so soon," he explained. Harry nodded.  
  
"I know," he said. Ron went over to him and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry mate, she'll eventually forgive you," he said. Harry looked at him, surprised. That was the first time Ron addressed him as his "mate" since they stopped talking to each other. He smiled.  
  
"Thanks mate," he replied.  
  
~*~  
  
Lavender helped Hermione off her bed, all dressed into her clothes. Hermione was wearing jeans that covered black platform boots and a white shirt that has sleeves that reached up to her elbows and the front is split open just inches above her belly button, revealing her stomach. Hermione's hear was in a ponytail, but it was positioned on the right and not in the center. Hermione frowned at her shirt.  
  
"Of all the shirts that you could choose, you chose this one. Why?" she asked as Lavender guided her to door. Lavender giggled.  
  
"I only saw you wear that shirt once, and it's a nice shirt, so I thought you should wear it," she replied. On the way to the Gryffindor Tower, they bumped into Draco, who picked up Hermione from Lavender and agreed to bring her up to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Once Lavender went inside to get someone to carry Hermione, Draco looked at her.  
  
"Did you lose weight while you were sleeping?" he asked. As a response, Hermione's stomach grumbled, and he laughed while Hermione blushed.  
  
"Shut up, Draco," she said, still blushing. This only made Draco laugh harder. The portrait swung open and out came Lavender with Dean, who took Hermione from Draco.  
  
"Honestly, I can walk you guys!" Hermione exclaimed, but no one listened to her. Lavender thanked Draco before Dean, Hermione and her entered the Common Room. Dean brought her to the couch, where Ron, Harry and Ginny were sitting. Ginny stood up to hug Hermione.  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay!" she squealed. Hermione laughed at the girl's enthusiasm. Ron smirked.  
  
"Gin, quit hogging!" he said, and gave Hermione a hug.  
  
"Missed us?" Ron said after they pulled away. Hermione pretended to look bored.  
  
"More like I missed the food," she said, and pillows were thrown at her. She laughed and noticed the food.  
  
"Hey! Food! Thanks Dean!" she exclaimed and bit into a pumpkin pasty. She looked at Harry, who was staring at her, but wasn't really saying anything. Hermione sighed. 'I'm not ready to forgive him, but he did save my life,' she thought, and decided to go what she thought was right.  
  
"Potter," she said, not sounding cold, but not sounding friendly either. Harry blinked.  
  
"Yes?" he asked. Hermione became aware that everything was silent. She looked at her pumpkin pasty.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered, but she knew Harry heard her. Hermione stood up.  
  
"Guys, I think I'm going to go to sleep now," she said. Lavender stood up.  
  
"I'll come with you," she said, and together, they went up to the girls' dormitories. Harry looked at Hermione until she was out of sight, then turned to Ron.  
  
"Soon mate, soon," he said. Harry looked down. 'When is soon?' he thought to himself.  
  
Jae: Chapter 5 is done! And summer has just begun! No more Snape for 2 months! Can life go any better?  
  
T.J.: But it'll be my last year at Hogwarts Jae! Stupid NEWTs!  
  
Jae: Hey! I only just finished the OWLs, okay?  
  
T.J.: But you passed it all!  
  
Jae: * blushes * I know.. So, are you going to be an Auror with Dad?  
  
T.J.: Yeah.. What about you?  
  
Jae: I don't know.. Maybe a quidditch player? A journalist? Study medicine? I have a lot of options, so I can't-  
  
T.J.: Okay, Okay.. No need to rub it in. * Jae glares * what?  
  
Jae: All right guys! Please Review while I go and kick my brother's arse (T.J.: Hey!) in Quidditch! Bye! 


	6. To Love or To Hate

T.J.: Thank Merlin for my laptop. I'm currently sitting outside Jae's room, doing HER fic for her because she's too busy throwing a tantrum inside her room.  
  
* A crashing noise came from Jae's room, and Crookshank's screech was heard *  
  
T.J.: The effects of a bad review. Good thing mum and dad aren't here to hear her breaking things because she'd be in major trouble.  
  
* A thud came from Jae's room, causing Sirius to come and sit beside T.J. *  
  
Sirius: Did she just punch the wall?  
  
* Another thud came and Jae's scream was heard ("DON'T REVIEW IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY FIC!") *  
  
T.J.: Most likely  
  
Sirius: * Leans on the wall * she'll tire herself out  
  
T.J.: What are we going to do about the mess that she made in her room?  
  
Sirius: * Messes up T.J.'s hair * You're forgetting that you're a wizard, my boy  
  
T.J.: But-  
  
Sirius: * Smacks forehead * oh, right, that underage policy. Well, I'm not underage anymore, so don't worry too much.  
  
* Jae's door opens, revealing a room that looks like Crookshanks had a nightmare and Jae comes out, red in the face and her hand swelling *  
  
Sirius: Blimey Jessica! I didn't know you were capable of doing something like this!  
  
T.J.: Look at your hand! Honestly sis, I didn't know you take reviews this seriously.  
  
Jae: * smirks * I guess I earned this trait from mum  
  
Sirius: * snorts * That's an understatement * Ignores Jae's glare and grabbed her arm * Come on darling, let's go fix your swelling hand and you're not stepping into your room until you parents come home! * Goes away with Jae *  
  
T.J.: As much as I love my sister, she can be VERY dangerous. Please everyone, take my advice: If you don't have anything nice to say to my sister about her fic, just DON'T bother reviewing! How hard is that to do? Well, as for all the people who are interested in this story, on with it!  
  
Chapter 6: To Love or To Hate  
  
"Hermione dearest, will you quit being stubborn and just forgive Harry?" Lavender said one night in the girls' dormitories, who was painting her nails. Hermione stopped brushing her hair momentarily to raise an eyebrow at Lavender.  
  
"I agree with Lav," Ginny replied, who was flipping through a magazine. Hermione frowned.  
  
"What makes you say that?" she asked. Ginny put threw the magazine under her bed and went over to Hermione, taking her brush and brushing Hermione's hair with it.  
  
"Have you paid any attention to Harry lately?" she asked. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Harry looks like a lost puppy whenever you talk to everyone else but him," Lavender said. Hermione looked bemused.  
  
"But I do talk to him," she replied. Lavender snorted.  
  
"I don't recall 'Can you pass the quill please?' or 'yes' and 'no' a sign of talking to a person," Lavender said. Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but ended up sighing.  
  
"I can't help it," she finally admitted. Ginny and Lavender looked at each other.  
  
"It's overwhelming how one minute, you're forced to hate someone you love and the next minute you're forced again to love the one that you were forced to hate in the beginning," she explained. Ginny looked at Lavender again.  
  
"She does have a point," she said. Lavender nodded.  
  
"But can't you see that Harry's doing everything he can to get you back?" Lavender argued. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't see how staring at me until I finally look then looking away when I do a way to get me back," she said. Lavender sighed.  
  
"Stop being reasonable and just forgive the guy!" she exclaimed, clearly frustrated. Ginny giggled.  
  
"Relax Lav, you're getting all worked up for nothing! No wonder you and my brother are a matched made in heaven," she said. Lavender blushed, and then looked at Hermione, who was staring at her with an amused look.  
  
"He loves you, you know," she said in a quiet voice. She knew Hermione heard her by the way her eyes widened.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Hermione squeaked out. Of all the reasons that Lavender was telling her, she wasn't expecting THAT one. Lavender gave her a soft smile.  
  
"I could see it in his eyes," she replied. Hermione looked at Ginny for support, but she knew that Ginny agreed with Lavender again. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"You have no proof of that," she argued. Ginny gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Open your eyes Herm! He practically kisses the path you walk on! His eyes would light up when you come into the room, and he looks so crushed when you go to who-knows-where with Dean, all excited when you barely glance at him!" she exclaimed. Hermione gulped. Is it possible that Harry might love her? Hermione blinked rapidly and took her brush from Ginny's before going over to her bed.  
  
"I'll try to be more civil with him, okay?" she said before closing the curtains around her bed. Ginny crossed her arms.  
  
"What are we going to do about this Lav? It's clear that she won't believe a thing we say," she said. Lavender bit her lip.  
  
"I guess the only way she would forgive Harry is by hearing everything we just said from Harry himself," she said, staring at the closed curtain around Hermione's bed.  
  
~*~  
  
The next night, Dean, Harry, Ron, Lavender and Ginny were all in the Common Room. Ron and Harry were playing Exploding Snap, Dean was watching them and Lavender and Ginny were doing their Astronomy homework. Hermione came down the girls' dormitories, and to everyone's surprise, she wasn't carrying a bag full of books. Hermione scanned the room and caught sight of Dean. She walked over to where he was.  
  
"I'm ready Dean," she said, glancing at Harry before looking at Dean. Harry lost all his concentration with the game since Hermione was there, and he was careful not to look at her to avoid getting embarrassed. Ron, on the other hand, was another story. He stood up, casting a suspicious look at Dean.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked. Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed Dean.  
  
"It's none of your business Ron," she replied. Ron narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Why are you two always disappearing? Why don't you ever tell me where you're going? Is it because you don't trust me enough?" Ron asked, firing questions right and left. Hermione groaned quietly, and Dean, who heard her, snickered.  
  
"Why do you ask so much questions?" she asked, turning the tables on him. Before Ron could open his mouth, Hermione practically ran out of the portrait hole, dragging Dean with her. As soon as they left, Ron sat down, defeated.  
  
"They always do that," he mumbled to Harry. Harry knew where they were going, but if Hermione and Dean didn't tell Ron or anyone, then he would respect their privacy. His thoughts were broken when Lavender and Ginny abandoned their homework and was now sitting where Dean was sitting before he left. Ron raised an eyebrow at them.  
  
"You need something, ladies?" he asked. Lavender smiled prettily at him.  
  
"Actually, we need to borrow Harry here for just a moment," she said, eyeing Harry, who instantly looked nervous.  
  
"W-what are y-you going to do t-to me?" he stammered. Ginny giggled.  
  
"Don't be a dolt, Harry. We're not going to hurt you or anything," she said. Ron looked at Lavender, who was still smiling sweetly at him.  
  
"What do you want from Harry anyway?" he asked. Lavender shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"Ginny and I were just going to ask him something," she said. Ron was about to open his mouth when Lavender added, "Not that it's any of your concern." Lavender and Ginny stood up, taking Harry with them.  
  
"You'll have Harry back in one piece darling, don't you worry," Lavender winked at Ron before dragging Harry back to where they were before. Once they were sitting, Harry looked at both girls expectedly.  
  
"You must be wondering why we pulled you away from Ron," Ginny said, smiling sweetly at Harry, which was quite similar to the one that Lavender was giving him. Harry fought hard not to roll his eyes.  
  
"Obviously," he muttered. Fortunately, Lavender and Ginny didn't hear him.  
  
"We wanted to ask you something," Lavender said.  
  
"From the observations that we've been doing, we think that you are in love with our brown-haired prefect," Ginny stated. Ginny and Lavender grinned at Harry, who gulped nervously because of what Ginny said.  
  
"And trusting from our observation right now, I'd say we were right Gin," Lavender replied. Then she turned to Harry.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" she asked. Harry averted his gaze away from Lavender.  
  
"Why bother doing something about it when I know Hermione won't feel the same way, not to mention the fact that she hasn't uttered more than a phrase to me," he replied. Lavender and Ginny exchanged looks.  
  
"Did you ever try and talk to her?" Ginny asked. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I told you, she won't-" he was cut off by Lavender.  
  
"No, Ginny meant did YOU ever try and talk to HER, instead of HER trying to talk to YOU," Lavender explained. Harry opened his mouth, then closed it. Come to think of it, he never DID try and talk to Hermione. Harry shook his head. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"So how do you expect Hermione to forgive you if you don't at least try and do your part in the civilized conversation?" she asked. Harry shrugged weakly. Lavender groaned.  
  
"I'm starting to see Hermione's point," Lavender muttered to Ginny, who smirked. Ginny turned to Harry.  
  
"What are you doing Harry? You claim to love someone, but you don't even TRY and patch things up with her!" she exclaimed.  
  
"But I don't even think she's going to forgive me," Harry argued. Lavender looked like she was ready to kill.  
  
"Of course she's not going to forgive you if you don't even try and talk to her!" Lavender exclaimed. Harry's eyes looked distant for a moment.  
  
"You're right," he sighed. Lavender and Ginny both let out a breath.  
  
"Finally," they both muttered. The three was silent for awhile, until Ginny decided to break it.  
  
"So are you going to at least TRY and get her to forgive you?" she asked. Harry looked thoughtful, then nodded. Lavender smiled genuinely.  
  
"Now THAT'S the Harry we all know and love," she said, giving Harry a hug. Harry pulled away, bemused.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. Ginny giggled.  
  
"The Harry we all know and love does not give up on something that he knows is right," Ginny explained. Harry gave Lavender and Ginny a grin.  
  
"Thanks for getting my head back into place," he said. Lavender opened a Sugar Quill and popped it in her mouth.  
  
"Yeah, well, everyone's sick and tired of you two avoiding one another. Someone had to tell you two that both of you are being stubborn," Lavender said. Ginny laughed. Harry nodded slowly.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go over to Ron now," he said, standing up and quickly moving to Ron, who was staring at them the whole time, giving them a "I'll- know-what-you-talked-about-from-Harry" look. Lavender and Ginny gave each other a high-five.  
  
"Good work Gin," Lavender said. Ginny grinned.  
  
"Good work, Lav," she replied.  
  
T.J.: Wow, this chapter was long. Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
* Sirius came out of Jae's room, dropping Crookshanks on T.J.'s lap *  
  
Sirius: Take him. While I try and fix Jae's room, he goes and scratches her pillows and walls  
  
T.J.: * Takes Crookshanks and pushed him * Go to Jae! Now!  
  
* Crookshanks gave a hiss at T.J. before leaving *  
  
T.J.: I don't know what mum and Jae sees in that cat.  
  
* Jae comes from the bathroom, holding her hand *  
  
T.J.: Learned a lesson sis?  
  
Jae: Yeah. Mess T.J.'s room next time I get a bad review  
  
T.J.: Don't you DARE go near my room!  
  
Jae: * Looks dully at T.J. * Yeah. Whatever. * Goes to T.J.'s room and locks it *  
  
T.J.: Thank Merlin I made Sirius cast a charm in my room that if Jae tried to touch anything, she'll slap herself. Okay guys! Please review! And please give Jae a break from the bad reviews! I'm worried she might become homicidal! Bye for now! 


End file.
